1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to insulated beverage container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved insulated beverage container securement apparatus for the reception and securement of beverage containers within an insulated assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulated beverage container apparatus has been typically utilized throughout the prior art. The beverage containers of the prior art have typically been of unitary construction, whereas the instant invention utilizes a breakdown assembly for convenience of repair and cleaning, and further enables a combination and positioning of an associated handle at various selective positions relative to the beverage container. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,427 to Stoner, et al., setting forth a conventional unitary beverage container with a refrigerant within a shell to assist in the maintenance of a predetermined temperature in surrounding relationship relative to the beverage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,013, 691 to Prentice sets forth a holder for a beverage container utilizing a unitary insulated rigid wall with projecting radial ribs to position the beverage container relative to the wall interiorly thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,428 to Stoner, et al., sets forth a further example of the Stoner assemblage utilizing an interior rib to project and maintain the beverage container spaced from the interior wall surface of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,028 to Bagg includes a rigid outer container and resilient inner container to maintain beverages contained therewithin at predetermined temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,023 to Jeff sets forth a further example of a beverage container utilizing an upper deformed angular insulated collar to maintain and position the beverage container within a unitary rigid cup-shaped member.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved insulated beverage securement apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness of construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.